left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hengara
Hello, Hengara. Thank you for your to the Weapons page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 12:25, February 3, 2010 Re: The Church Didn't notice that. Thanks for pointing it out. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My point was just that i didnt see any reason for you to deleat it, but YOUR the Admin so i dont wanna bother fighting.Hengara 02:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well it was sort of a pointless thing to point out. It's sorta like stating "There is a hotel next to the apartments in No Mercy". Not that the stuff isn't important, more so that there are so many minor things in Left 4 Dead that it would just flood the wiki to list them all. And at the same time, it was more like graffiti that belongs on the Graffiti page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i see your point, i just didnt get it when you werent direct enough, but i'll try to keep the notes on a more importaint basis in the future.Hengara 02:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Understandable. It's hard deleting stuff sometimes cause people take it offensively, and there's not much room to explain reasoning through editing summaries sometimes. We don't do it because "Muhaha this user has less edits thus I will pick on them" or anything like that. Normally we just look at the bigger picture. Like you said, if we have one little piece of trivia, we have to include all of it. So we keep trivial bits to a minimum. Thanks for understanding, and happy editing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) rochelle's news team The Town's easter eggs comic i knew that because i am smart. link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEWr4G_CHoI I wouldn't really say that proves its part of the comic, i mean...it clarley does not look like the comic pages we see just a second later at all. so i think its a picture from the game just like the one with Francis, Zoey, and Bill. Hengara 22:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Millhaven Why did you undo the Millhaven edits? The page looks disorganized the way it looks now. Pikmin1254 Sorry, Hengara. This says otherwise. Chris Thorpe 20:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ah-a...eh that must be a mistake from my side sorryHengara 21:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Censorship Sorry, the computer I'm using has a weird auto-censorship program. I didn't realize it was bleeding into the wiki too. Imperialscouts 16:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, hey do you mind going through my other edits to make sure I didn't do that to other pages? When I can get on another computer I will try and fix them but I can't right now. Imperialscouts 17:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yup, when I noticed ImperialScouts contact you about Censorship, I quickly took action to rectify the accidental Errors as seen . -- Chris. Problem? ' 18:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That's why I'm here. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 19:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi nice to meet you thanks for the information I thought they would have recorded new clips or something like that Hi Hi again erm how can they use nills voice actor when apparently he got jailed and some said he died Why well then why did some fricking fools say that he died or got jailed for lots of people were saying it I I really hope that we dont have to Sacrifice our friends at the end of The Sacrifice because me and my friends dont want to do that can we sacrifice the AI instead if its just me and 1 or 2 friends please I need an answer for that am gettng upset.Left4DeadFan 17:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the help erm is there going to be any new uncommon common infected in the Sacrifice?? Another thing Another thing erm will we get No Mercy with the DLC for Left 4 Dead 2 or will we have to buy it seperatly So does that Hi So does that mean there will be 8 Campaigns altogether for Left 4 Dead 2?Left4DeadFan 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice Is the Sacrifice even coming out today its not on the marketplace I wondered why it says upcoming DLC still on the wiki page why did everyone say tuesday when it could be fucking October or next year when they release it or even the end of October You You do it not me I wont be awake to get it at all cos I have college in the morning ok ill just wait till tomorrow to see i, casue its allready 00.02 here:P Hengara 22:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Page? Go nuts. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten]] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cut Content Content that has been removed from the final release of the games is placed on related articles under the "Behind the Scene" section. It's not really in need of its own page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) re: Cut content Other than The Screamer, and The Leaker (which are covered on The Infected) and the original appearances of the Left 4 Dead cast (which is covered on The Survivors), what would go into it? I don't really think such a page is required yet unless you can think of other stuff. :3 Sera404 17:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) re: new pages Hey, yea i've been busy the last couple of days... :P and to answer your question, yes i will also be doing New Orleans and some locations there. I'm just finishing up the Hard Rain campaign and maybe doing one for Swamp Fever before i move on to The Parish...06abrahb 04:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sensorship Probably not, because that might catch normal users as well. Still, as a wiki, it means any vandalism is always reversible. :3 Sera404 17:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Final DLC... I saw some comments or some text somewhere saying something like: "another DLC in the works", but I don't remember where I found it because it's been a loooong time since I read it and I didn't remember the address or such. But it could be a rumor that there will be one final DLC, SORRY but I can't figure out where I found that out. I'm afraid one of us will have to go find it Breakin'Benny 18:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yeah, right. I remember nothing about that L4D3, but there ''will ''be one final DLC for L4D2. Which campaign from L4D1 will be ported then? I don't think they'd port ''all ''of the campaigns